Revenge
by quietthinker
Summary: This is the sequel to my first fanfic, Moving Day. An old villain returns and realizes the best way to defeat Jimmy is to attack his heart. PLEASE review, criticism is welcome. Rated teen for violence and language. COMPLETE.
1. An Old Foe

Revenge

Author's Note: This is the sequel to my first fanfic, _Moving Day._ Thanks to all those who reviewed it, I appreciated both the good and the bad. I suggest you see _The League of Villains_ before reading this.

This is the sequel to my first fanfic, Thanks to all those who reviewed it, I appreciated both the good and the bad. I suggest you see before reading this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.

He sat down at his table and took a sip from his cup of coffee, slowly rubbing his temple. He sighed and reflected over the past year. It had taken him two infernal months to get back to the present time. He and the rest of the league had had to kill that King Yolkian and use his egg shell technology to build a time machine. He was the only one who survived long enough to get the time machine working; everyone else had been lost back in the past.

That baby Eddie was the first to go. That wasn't much of a surprise considering he couldn't even walk. Next the Junkman stepped into a tar pit. Then that spoiled brat Eustace couldn't outrun a velociraptor. Finally, I had to watch my own daughter get trampled by a group of triceratops.

Ah well, that didn't matter now. He would soon have his revenge. Over the past ten months he had created a great plan to destroy that pest Jimmy Neutron. And this time it would not fail. He had taken every precaution, spent days analyzing every single detail, making sure nothing would go wrong. Jimmy Neutron would not escape.


	2. A New Life

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.

It had been just over a year since he moved here from Retroville. His first year of middle school had gone well. He was still the smartest kid in the school, but he was careful not to brag as much and keep a low profile. He had made a few new friends and was well liked. Summer vacation was also going well. He was having fun exploring all the new places in Toronto. It was just so big compared to Retroville.

Ah, Retroville. It was just a distant memory now. He had tried to keep in contact with his friends for a couple of months, but it was hard when school started. They were all busy with their own lives, and had drifted apart. He hadn't corresponded with them at all for three months. The only person he really thought about was Cindy, but he was even starting to forget her. He had a new life now, and he had to forget his past.

"Jimmy, we're heading over to the park to play some baseball! You in?" Matt yelled into the speaker outside of Jimmy's lab.

"Yeah, I'll be right up." Jimmy put away his photo album from Retroville and grabbed his baseball mitt. Just as he was about to leave, an E-mail popped up on his computer. It was from Sheen. He glanced from the computer screen to the exit from his lab.

"Jimmy, come on! We're late as it is!"

"Yeah, I'm coming," and with that he walked out.


	3. The Plan Unfolds

****

Author's Note: Sorry about the shortness of the first two chapters. They're going to be of varying length.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.

The first rule of war is to know thy enemy. He had failed in all of his previous attempts to dispose of Jimmy. All of these previous attacks had been either a kidnapping or a full physical assault. This time he would play his cards differently. He would attack psychologically.

He had spent several months studying Jimmy. It took him a while before he realized that he had moved from Retroville. He had hired several people to infiltrate Toronto and place hidden cameras in places where Jimmy went. He also reviewed all of his previous recordings and notes on Jimmy. He seemed to have four friends. After months of study he faced a problem.

He was not close enough to any of his old friends in Retroville. Also, he wasn't really close to anybody in his new home. He needed to find someone very dear to Jimmy to attack. He could always take his parents, but a child would be easier to manage.

There was one person that might strike a nerve. It was hard to miss that Neutron had had feeling for that girl Cindy back in Retroville. But he had almost no contact with her since he moved. Still, he often caught Jimmy moping around after looking at her picture, even writing in a journal about her. Perhaps she was the one that Professor Calamitous should take. Yes, she would do just fine.

In the middle of the night he snuck out to Retroville. Very carefully he infiltrated the Vortex Residence. He went to the girl's bedroom and saw her sleeping. Not taking any chances, he shot her with enough tranquilizer darts to bring down a bear. Very slowly and carefully, he took her back to his car, bound and gagged her, and drove off to his home.

When he returned he took the girl and locked her in a small room. It had a small bed, a light on the ceiling that would not go off (so the security cameras could see her), two gallons of water, five pounds of food, and a bucket for relieving herself. He was not taking any chances. On the twelve-foot high ceiling were dozens of small, hidden security cameras. He also had three gun turrets on the ceiling, holding one hundred rounds of ammo each. There were no windows. The doors and wall were five inches thick and made of steel. The whole room was the size of a large janitor's closet. Outside the door and across the hall were armed guards, holding assault rifles. They were instructed to shoot and kill the girl if she got out of the room.

Professor Calamitous went to his main room, which had at least two hundred television monitors. He turned on a few and smiled. He could clearly see Cindy in her prison. Everything was going splendidly.


	4. The Adventure Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.

Jimmy was smiling on his way back home to the lab. All that working out had paid off. He got a home run! Well, ok, so the left fielder dropped the ball and tripped over it, but still! He suddenly remembered that he should check that E-mail he received from Sheen. He entered his lab and checked his computer.

_Let's see, free Viagra, have only six periods a year, you've won a million dollars, MY GOD JIMMY PLEASE READ THIS! Well, I guess that's Sheen's._

Jimmy opened the E-mail and scrolled down. He couldn't believe what it said. 

**Dear Jimmy, I've got bad news. Cindy's been kidnapped! It happened last night. The police say some snuck through her window and took her outside. They can't find any DNA or anything. There was no ransom note or anything. We all thought she had snuck out at first, but then we saw the broken window. The police have no idea what to do. Please write back!**

**P.S. I got a new Ultralord action figure, it's so cool!**

Jimmy's jaw dropped. Cindy was kidnapped! He couldn't believe it. As if that weren't enough, the Retroville Police were the only ones on the job! Dear Lord, it took them five months to realize the guy vandalizing trash cans was a raccoon! They needed his help!

_Wow, I get to save Cindy and it wasn't my fault to begin with. That's strange. Oh well, to Retroville!_

Jimmy put all the detective stuff he had in his hypercube and prepared his rocket for liftoff. He could be in Retroville in less than an hour. 

"Goddard! Activate self-hologram!"

"Bark bark!"

Jimmy checked his monitor and saw himself walking around his room._ That should fool mom and dad for a few hours._ With his hologram in place, he jumped in his rocket and blasted off. He was excited to see his old friends again, but he wished it could be under better circumstances.


	5. Awakening

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.

Cindy awoke with a heavy yawn and a horrendous headache. She didn't know it, but it was a side effect of all those tranquilizers. She hopped off her bed and headed for the bathroom, still half-asleep. She was wondering why her head hurt so much when _Bam!_ She slammed right into a wall.

That definitely woke her up. She looked around and realized she wasn't in her room. Far from it, it looked like she was in a prison cell.

"What the heck is going on here?" she thought aloud.

She took another look around and found out more about her room. It was small, not even the size of her bathroom at home. It had a mattress hung onto the wall on top of a metal frame, just like in a jail. There were two jugs filled with water in the corner of her room, along with quite a bit of food. She couldn't find a toilet, but she spotted a bucket.

_Well, that's going to be fun._

She looked up and was surprised at how high the ceiling was. It had to be at least twelve feet high. There was a single light bulb, but it didn't have a string or switch to turn it off. It was hard to tell, but she thought she could see some guns placed up there. She also spotted a speaker, like you would find in a classroom. The walls were solid steel, and she couldn't find a door. 

"I see you're awake, that's excellent," a familiar voice said over the loudspeaker.

"Professor Calamitous? What the hell is going on?"

"I will not make the mistake of revealing my plans again. You will find out in due time. Now, I should let you know that you are an important part of my plan, but you are not a necessity. If you try anything stupid I will not hesitate to kill you. You have not been harmed so far, so let's keep it that way. You have enough food and water to last you your stay, and I've graciously given you a bed and a bucket for relieving yourself. If you stay put and don't cause any trouble, you'll be back home soon."

"You'll never get away with this! The police will find me in no time!"

"My god, why does everyone always say that? Just shut the hell up!" With that the speaker clicked off.

_Great. Well, there's nothing I can do now. Might as well go back to sleep._ With that though Cindy hopped back onto her bed and fell asleep, but not before a single tear rolled down her cheek.


	6. A Villain Unmasked

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.

Jimmy couldn't help but smile as he approached his old town of Retroville. It had taken a mere forty minutes to get there, even less time than he had anticipated. He landed his rocket next to Cindy's lab. It appeared that the new neighbors let her keep it on their property. He hopped out of his rocket with Goddard and went to the nearby home of the Wheezers.

"Good morning Mr. Wheezer. Is Carl at home?" Jimmy asked after he knocked on the door.

"Why Jimmy! We haven't seen you in over a year! How have you been? I'm afraid that Carl is out with his friends at the Candy Bar for lunch."

"Thanks Mr. Wheezer. Give my best to Mrs. Wheezer," Jimmy said as he ran towards the candy bar.

Libby, Sheen, and Carl sat down in their favorite booth at the candy bar. They were all trying to enjoy their ice cream, but they were all upset about Cindy's kidnapping. Just as they were about to leave there was a commotion at the front door. Everyone was staring at it and whispering.

"Oh no, is he moving back here?"

"We finally get some peace and quiet around here and Neutron has to come back."

"Here to destroy the town again big-brain?"

Sheen, Carl and Libby ran towards the door and saw Jimmy. They all gasped and ran towards him.

"Jimmy, we're so glad to see you! What are you doing here?" Carl asked while enveloping his friend in a bear hug.

"I came to find out more about Cindy being kidnapped? Is it true? Has she been found?" Jimmy questioned. Everyone fidgeted and looked down at the floor. "Well, I'm glad to see that the whole town misses me," he said while looking around the Candy Bar at the customers booing him.

"Yeah, um, maybe we should talk more at the park," Libby suggested.

"Fine, let's go," Jimmy responded. The four of them left and headed towards Retroville Park.

It took them about ten minutes to get to the park. They sat down at their favorite spot, the benches near the fountain.

"So, exactly what happened with Cindy?" Jimmy asked meekly.

"Well, the last time we saw her was last night," Libby explained. "We had all gone to the Candy Bar for some ice cream. We all went home. The next morning I went over to her house to see her. The police were there. I asked Ms. Vortex what had happened. She said that someone had broken through the window and kidnapped Cindy. The police are still baffled. This criminal was a genius. He didn't leave a single strand of DNA, a ransom note, anything. The weird thing is there was no sign of a struggle. That doesn't sound like Cindy."

"Well, let's head over to her house. I brought Goddard and all the detective equipment I have. It's way better than the police's. I'm sure well find something," Jimmy said.

The four went over to Cindy's house. It wasn't easy to convince the police and Ms. Vortex, but they agreed to let Jimmy enter the crime scene. Jimmy was amazed. It didn't look like a crime scene at all. It was sparkling clean. There was no blood on the walls or floor. No visible strands of here or fingerprints anywhere. Even the glass from the broken window had been carefully removed. It was astounding, but devastating. Jimmy quickly lost hope of finding anything to aid him in his search.

"Goddard, scan the room for any fingerprints," Jimmy commanded. Goddard's screen popped up. After a few seconds the screen said _Negative._

"Goddard, scan for blood, hair, or any strands of DNA," Jimmy asked. Goddard's screen flipped up again and said _Negative. _Jimmy sighed and pulled out his hypercube. Goddard was advanced, but he wasn't designed for detective work. He grabbed what looked like a high-tech flashlight and turned it on. A bright purple light came out of it.

"This is ten times as powerful as the scanners policemen use. IT can detect a single chromosome."

Jimmy was very careful to slowly move the light over every area of the room. After twenty minutes of searching he had just about given up hope. All of a sudden, the scanner beeped. Jimmy pulled out a powerful magnifying glass from his hypercube and placed it where the light shone. On the wall was a drop of saliva so small, even Goddard had been unable to detect it. Even with the magnifying glass, it appeared no bigger than the tip of a pin.

Jimmy pulled out a chrome tube the size of a pen. On its side was a monitor the size of a dime. Jimmy placed the tube over the wall and placed a button. On the monitor appeared a picture of the DNA strand.

"Goddard, link to Micro DNA Scanner and upload information. Compare DNA sample to all samples in your database."

Goddard did as he was told. On his monitor appeared two words. Finbar Calamitous.

"Professor Calamitous! How the hell did he escape from the past? Attention officers! We now know who committed this crime. Unfortunately, none of us have any idea where the suspect is. I will go back home to my lab and see if I can locate him. I'll email you when I get the results," Jimmy told the policemen.

"Hurry Jimmy! Who knows what that monster will do to Cindy!" Libby yelled, nearly in a panic.

"Don't worry Libby, we'll have Cindy back in no time," Jimmy told Libby. "I'll contact you guys soon. Bye!"

"Bye!" all of his friends shouted.

Jimmy ran across the street to his rocket, hopped in, and blasted off back to Toronto.


	7. Preparations

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.

Jimmy got back to his lab as soon as he could. He plucked a hair out of his head and held it up to the scanner. The doormat underneath him disappeared and he fell down a long hole. Of course, he had forgotten to put a mattress under the hole, againHe ran over to his main computer and quickly typed in a command. The monitor showed his hologram helping his mother in the kitchen, and Mrs. Neutron didn't seem the least bit suspicious.

"Good, at least my hologram is working well," Jimmy said to Goddard.

_Ok, now to find out where Professor Calamitous is hiding, _he thought to himself.

"Computer, search Retroville for Professor Calamitous," Jimmy instructed. The computer found nothing. "Ok. Computer, search state of Texas for Professor Calamitous." Once again, the computer found nothing. _Alright, enough kidding around. _"Computer, search solar system for Professor Calamitous." A map of the solar system appeared onscreen, along with a tiny dot on the planet Earth.

_Ok, now we're getting somewhere. _Jimmy zoomed in on the dot and saw that it was deep in the Amazon Jungle. _Of course it's in one of the most dangerous and hottest places on Earth. _Jimmy quickly relayed all of this information to the Retroville police via E-mail, as well as his offer to assist them on their journey. Jimmy hopped off his chair and began pacing around frantically. Every second seemed like an hour. Finally, he heard what he had been waiting for. "You've got mail!" the computer yelled. Jimmy quickly ran to his computer and opened up the message.

**Dear James, thank you for providing us the whereabouts of Cynthia Vortex. We should be able to get her back now that we know where she is. Unfortunately, since she is located in a foreign country, it may take up to a week to clear the red tape, get the Amazonian Police involved, and get them to believe a twelve year-old did what we couldn't. Also, we will not be needing your services any further. We cannot take a minor on this mission.**

Jimmy couldn't believe what he had just read. A week! This was an evil genius! Who knew what he would do to Cindy by then? They had to act now! And what did they mean they didn't need his help anymore. He had done all the work so far! Jimmy had been in dozens of situations better than this. Jimmy quickly E-mailed them again. 

**Retroville Police: Do you not understand the seriousness of this situation? A twelve year-old girl, my friend, the person who helped save the Earth on more than one occasion, is being held captive by an unstable, evil genius! We do not have a week to waste! She could be dead by then! Who knows what he is doing to her at this very moment! And by the way, this is my friend we are talking about. Therefore, I am going to help recue her.**

Jimmy sent the message and waited for a reply. He thought he was going to explode. His friend was in danger, and nobody gave a damn! After what seemed like days another message came in. 

**Dear James, we understand your concern, and yes, we do understand the seriousness of the situation. However, we can't just bust into another country and begin a manhunt; it could cause an international backlash. It takes time to do these things. We will get to work immediately and get Ms. Vortex back as soon as we can. Until then you will just have to wait. Furthermore, you are just a child. You cannot come to the Amazon with us. We are not going to babysit you while we are risking our lives to save your friend. We appreciate your help in this case so far, but you must now let us do our job. **

Unbelievable. He was not going to stand by and let Cindy die because some stupid policeman couldn't get to her fast enough. And how dare he call him a child.He had seen more danger than all of them put together. He was going to rescue Cindy himself. He got the hypercube out of his rocket and emptied it of the detective stuff. He took the hypercube over to his shelf of inventions and began throwing in anything that might be useful. _Let's see, Hypno-beam, night-vision goggles, smoke bombs, small laser, shrink ray_, Jimmy mentally checked off as he threw each invention in. He ran over to his lounge and threw in all the food and water he had. He looked around the lab and wondered if there was anything else he should bring. 

_I can't believe I never made a single weapon,_ he thought to himself. He didn't even have a machete to help him travel through the jungle. The Hypno-beam could help, but it just wasn't good enough. He didn't have time to invent anything, it was almost dark. He had to leave soon. He just hoped he could pluck some weapons off the hypnotized guards. He was not taking any chances.

"Come on Goddard, let's go." Goddard ran over and hopped in the hover car. Jimmy followed suit, and they blasted off into the night.


	8. The Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.

Jimmy had a good hour to think before he got to the Amazon. Why did he care so much about Cindy? Would he doing all of this is if it were Sheen, Carl, or Libby were in trouble? Of course he would, or so he told himself. There was no doubt about it, he was changing. He wasn't ten years-old anymore. He had always admired Cindy for her intelligence, and she was attractive, but she was so mean to him. Then again, he was a showoff and was always competing with her. Back in elementary school he could hide behind the excuse that he was too young to like girls, but that option was fading fast. Next year he would be a teenager, and some people his age were already dating.

One reason he had tried to ignore his feelings for Cindy was that he was afraid of being rejected. After all, she hated him. Things started to change after they were on Intergalactic Showdown, however. There was no denying the fact that they were becoming friends. He had admitted that he liked her on Mars, and had even kissed her on the cheek when they fought the League of Villains. Besides, how many times had they nearly kissed before they were interrupted?

Maybe the reason he had never tried to change things between them was that he was scared of change. He had thought that he and Cindy were supposed to be enemies, and nothing could change that. After all, if he went out with Cindy nothing would ever be the same for anyone. Then again, who was to say that things wouldn't be better?

As he neared his destination he realized that his thoughts were pointless. Even if he and Cindy made it out of this alive, it wouldn't change anything. He would still be hundreds if miles away from her. Sure, he could try flying back and forth, but that would take a long time. They both had their own lives, and deep down he knew that those lives didn't include each other.

_Why, oh why did I have to move? What did I do to deserve that! I was happy in Retroville. It wasn't perfect, but it was home. Just when things start to change between me and Cindy I have to leave. Why can't anything just be simple! My god, why can't I just tell that damn girl that I love her!_

Jimmy was screaming his thoughts out loud by now. He was starting to cry when his radar started beeping. Jimmy set his hover car down in a clearing. He took a moment to collect himself and hopped out. As soon as Goddard left the car Jimmy got to work. 

"Goddard, search for any outstanding technology within a thirty mile radius."

Goddard's monitor flipped up and showed a map of where Jimmy was. Within a few seconds a small dot appeared a small distance away. Goddard gave Jimmy the coordinates.

_Ok, so Professor Calamitous is holding Cindy about three miles north. The forest is too dense for the hover car, so we'll have to travel on foot._

Jimmy looked up at the sky. The sun was almost gone, and it would take hours to get through this jungle. He decided to make a campsite and start off early in the morning. Jimmy made a small fire and lay down in the hover car. He realized it probably would have been better to have waited until tomorrow to leave, but it was too late now. Jimmy closed his eyes and fell asleep. 

The next morning Goddard was licking Jimmy's face. "Ughh, what time is it?" Jimmy asked. It took him a moment to remember where he was. "Oh yeah, the whole kidnapping thing. Forgot about that." Jimmy checked his watch. It was five-thirty. If he left now he could be at Professor Calamitous' hideout by eight. He had a quick snack, got his things together, and headed off into the jungle.

It was rough going. He couldn't believe how thick the forest was. He could barely see anything in front of him. It took minutes just to move ahead a few feet. He was glad he had brought lots of water. It was barely morning and it was already ninety degrees. After two hours of hiking he sat down and took a break.

"Goddard, display progress." Goddard's screen appeared and it showed that they were about halfway there. Ok, this is taking longer than I thought. Jimmy looked at his watch. It was eight o'clock. His calculations were way off. He'd be lucky if he made it to Professor Calamitous' hideoutby noon. All of a sudden Jimmy had a strange feeling on his back.

"What the heck?" Jimmy turned around as far as he could and saw some black slugs on his back. "AH! Leeches! Get them off! Goddard! Burn them!" Goddard produced a tiny lighter and burned all of the leeches off. Ok, from now on I keep my shirt on when I hike.After another three hours of hiking Jimmy heard something. He ducked behind a tree. "Goddard, binocular mode." Goddard's head lifted up and Jimmy stared through two holes that appeared on the back of it. He could see a fairly large steel building a few hundred feet ahead. There were guards on top of the building and at least a dozen walking around out front._ Well, this should be fun._

This was going to be harder than he had thought._ Ok, Cindy's life is in danger. No more kidding around_. Jimmy and Goddard crept forward until they were within a hundred feet of the building. Jimmy sat down in some bushes with his Hypno-beam at the ready. He waited until a single guard came by. It took a while, but finally one of the guards strayed away from the rest and walked towards him. As soon as he was out of the other guard's sight he fired the Hypno-beam. 

The guard stood there with an odd look on his face. Jimmy looked him over. He had a walkie-talkie and a pistol attached to his belt, and he was carrying an assault rifle with him. Jimmy thought a moment before doing anything. He had to be very careful about this. Finally, he took the pistol from his belt. "Attention. When I snap my fingers you will report back to the other guards and continue doing your duty. You will not tell them about seeing me, but you will otherwise act normally. If your job says you must shoot at me, do so, but purposefully miss by a large distance. Do you understand?" The guards nodded his head. Jimmy snapped his fingers, and the guard walked off, back to his companions.

There. Jimmy wished he could have taken the rifle, but that would definitely have brought attention to the guard. Jimmy inspected his new weapon. He had never held, let anyone fired a gun before. "Goddard, scan gun and show all information you have on it." Goddard did as he was told. His screen showed a surprisingly small amount of information. Jimmy had never thought to install much knowledge of guns in Goddard. Jimmy read the screen. It said how to reload it and how many bullets it carried, and that was it._ So, fifteen shots._ Jimmy held the gun for another moment, realizing that he held the power to kill someone. He then slipped it in his pocket.

Jimmy kept moving around the base and hiding behind trees. One by one he hypnotized the guards that came near him, stole their pistols, and gave them the same instructions. He soon had ten guns in his hypercube, in addition to the one in his pocket. By the time this was done it was four o'clock. Jimmy looked up at the guards on the roof. It would be difficult to sneak past them unnoticed. Jimmy had an idea. He took out his shrink ray and shrunk himself sown to the size of a cockroach. It would certainly take longer to reach the door, but at least he wouldn't be shot at. He pulled out his shrunken pistol and started forward. At least he had some protection incase some insects attacked him. He wished that he could use his jetpack to fly faster while shrunken, but it would be to hard to navigate through all the grass and such.

Another two hours and one centipede attack later Jimmy was finally at the entrance. Of course, it was a giant, locked steel door. No problem. Jimmy pulled out his shrunken laser and made a small hole in the door. Jimmy hopped in and made himself normal size again.

_Alright. Thisis serious now_. Jimmy pulled two more guns out of his hypercube and put them in his belt. He put the Hypno-beam away. Now that he was inside there would probably be only one or two guards at a certain place, unlike the dozen that were standing guard outside. He was not taking any chances.

_"_Goddard, search for Cindy's DNA." Goddard's popped up. He could see a trail of small dots, most likely pieces of hair or specks of blood. This led to a large dot in the middle of the screen. "Goddard, do a bio-scan and place all humans onto this map." Dozens of differently colored dots appeared on his screen. "Draw a map from all available data." Goddard took a look at his surroundings, and a three-dimensional map appeared out of his eyes as a hologram.

Jimmy took a look. He was on the ground floor of this building. It had a basement and three floors above where he was. It looked like Cindy was located two floors above him. Jimmy would have to sneak through the main floor, which was basically a giant hallway. He would reach the stairs and go to the second floor. This floor had many rooms in it. He would have to go all the way across this floor to get to the stairway. Once he got on the third floor he would get Cindy and run like hell to the jungle. He would use his jetpack to get to the hover car. They would soon realize Cindy was gone, so it didn't matter if they saw them flying away.

Goddard, display first floor map on your monitor." The three-dimensional map disappeared. A two-dimensional map of the ground floor appeared on Goddard's screen. Jimmy made sure his guns were ready and he had some smoke bombs in his pockets. He then slowly made his way through the hallway.

Everything was going fine until he made it to the end of the hallway. He checked Goddard's map and saw a small dot around the corner. Jimmy took out a small mirror and tried to take a look around said corner. He could see a lone guard pacing the hallway. Jimmy waited until the guard had turned his back and shot three bullets into his head. Well, he tried to get them in his head. One missed completely, one hit his arm, and one did hit him in his head._ Not bad for a first try._ Jimmy was surprised at how quiet the gun was. He had been worried that the sound would bring him some unwanted attention. Jimmy ran up to the guard. Jimmy threw up. He had never seen so much blood. The victim'sfaceheld a look of shock and pain. Jimmy couldn't believe he had just killed someone. The only thing that kept him from completely losing it was the fact that if he didn't keep going, this would happen to Cindy.

Jimmy ran as far from that body as he could. He quickly stopped when he heard some voices up ahead. He ducked behind a wall. After checking Goddard's screen he realized that the guard was almost right on top of him. After taking a deep breath Jimmy jumped out from behind the wall and let loose five rounds into the guard. The guard fell onto the floor, not even having time to scream. Jimmy, better accustomed to the sight of blood, ran up and stole the guard's rifle. He took out his hypercube and threw it in.

This was the least heavily guarded of all floors. Just as he reached the staircase he realized something. A missing guard is less suspicious then a dead guard. Jimmy ran back to the two dead bodies and sucked them into his hypercube. He then ran back to the staircase and went up to the second floor.

Jimmy checked Goddard's second floor map. This was much more heavily guarded than the first floor. The guards were in groups. It was a straight hallway, no walls to hide behind. Every so often there would be two doors on opposite sides of the hallway. In front of those rooms was a security door, which was guarded by two guards. This was not going to be easy. Jimmy sat down on the staircase and thought for a minute. He pulled the Hypno-beam out of his hypercube. Jimmy sat up a little bit and fired two beams at the guards, who were located about a hundred feet away. Jimmy ran over to them with his pistol drawn. In order to open the security door he had to input a code.

"Guards, tell me the security code to open this door."

"041567," they both said in unison.

Jimmy was about to suck them into his hypercube, but then he realized it might not be a good idea to have live, dangerous criminal in there. He took his gun and was about to kill them when he looked into their eyes. They may be criminals, even murderers, but they were still people. Jimmy put the gun back in his pocket.

"Sleep for seventy-two hours," Jimmy said flatly. The guards slumped against the wall immediately. Jimmy took the guards' guns and walkie-talkies. Jimmy opened the door and shot the other two guards with his Hypno-beam. Jimmy repeated what he did with the last guards. He then opened that door, and did the whole thing over again. He continued to do this until he reached the staircase.

Jimmy took out one of the walkie-talkies and turned it on. He changed the frequency so that he could listen in on the other guards. He was glad to hear that they did not know what was going on yet. He did become concerned when they mentioned the missing guards on the first floor. Jimmy knew he was running out of time.

He checked the third floor map that was displayed on Goddard's screen. This was undoubtedly the heaviest guarded floor yet. It was like a giant maze, with Cindy in the center. Those security doors were everywhere. He had learned on the last floor that every door had a different code. Guards were not only standing near the doors, but patrolling the hallways. As if that wasn't bad enough, when he poked his head up over the staircase, he saw motion-sensitive security cameras.

Professor Calamitous would find out that he was there any minute. Those security cameras would give him away anyway, so he decided to take them out. Before he did that, however, he took out his shrink ray and laser. He thought he may need them. He then climbed up the stairs and shotthe security cameras. Jimmy tossed the gun, as it was running low on bullets. He pulled another one from his belt. Jimmy hid in a corner for a second. He pulled out his walkie-talkie and heard something about missing guards and broken security cameras. They knew that something was up. Jimmy looked at Goddard's screen and saw that three guards were right around the corner.

Jimmy threw one of his smoke bombs down the hallway. He took the other gun from his belt and ran across the hallway, letting loose a hail of bullets. Jimmy heard two of the guards yell. Just before he heard the third guard screamed Jimmy felt a horrible pain in his arm. He hid in the corner on the opposite side of the hallway and looked at Goddard's screen. The three dots that represented the guards were gone. Jimmy looked at his arm. It was bleeding pretty badly.

Jimmy acted fast. He pulled the rifle out of his hypercube with his good arm. He took two bullets from it. He put one in between his teeth and unscrewed the other. He poured the gunpowder on his wound. Jimmy took a match from his pocket and lit the powder. It hurt more than anything that he had ever experienced, but at least his arm had stopped bleeding.

Jimmy checked the walkie-talkie again. They had seen the guards on the second floor, and all the other guards were on high alert. Jimmy looked at Goddard's screen. There were still a lot of guards on this floor. It would take him a while to get to Cindy.

Jimmy chucked his guns and got two more from his hypercube. He ran down the hallway and encountered a security door that the three guards were guarding. Jimmy tried using his laser on the door, but it wasn't powerful enough.

"Goddard, try to hack into the door's security and open it." Goddard nodded and got to work. This would take a minute. Jimmy made sure his guns were ready. He also got his Hypno-beam in place. He couldn't waste time hacking into each of these doors. Goddard stepped back from the door and it opened.

Jimmy ran across the hallway like a madman. Two guards opened fire. Jimmy shot one in the chest and the other in the arm. Jimmy took out his Hypno-beam and fired it at the injured guard. "Guard, tell me all the security codes for the doors you know." The guard rattled off a series of numbers, and Goddard matched them with the proper door on his map.

When Jimmy checked the map however, he saw four dots right behind him. Jimmy saw four guards only a few yards away. Jimmy fired the Hypno-beam that was still in his hand. Two of the guards had already opened fire. Jimmy felt a familiar pain crawl up his leg. He fell to the floor in pain and put his hands on it to stop the bleeding. All of a sudden he felt a tremendous amount of pain on the back of his head and blacked out.


	9. Revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.

Cindy couldn't take it anymore. For the past twenty-four hours she had been trying to figure out a way to escape, but it seemed impossible. Calamitous was surely monitoring her every move, even if she couldn't find any security cameras. Those gun turrets mounted on the ceiling weren't making things any easier. There wasn't even a visible door! She felt like a mouse in a cage.

Why hadn't anyone come to help her? Was Calamitous' hideout that hard to find? _I wish he had never moved. Jimmy would have found me by now. _She hadn't even spoken to him for months. Everyone in Retroville had moved on with their lives, even Carl and Sheen. Jimmy probably didn't even know she was gone. Besides, he had a new life now. He probably wouldn't even care.

She thought back to the day he had moved away. She had come so close to admitting her feelings, but she just couldn't. Besides, he was in love with that skank Betty Quinlan. She couldn't help but smile as she remembered the last trip the five of them had taken, a picnic on the moon. Jimmy and she had actually gotten along, something that almost never happened.

Jimmy had actually given her his lab. He had said that he couldn't bring it with him. After all she had put him through; he had given her his most prized possession. It was the nicest thing that anyone had ever done for her. _Oh well, what does it matter now?_ _I'm going to die here anyway. _Just then she thought she heard some guns being fired. She couldn't be sure, her cell was almost soundproof. She allowed herself a flicker of hope, but no one came to her rescue.

She was heartbroken. She went back to her bed and cried. All of a sudden the speaker crackled and she looked up.

Jimmy awoke to find himself naked and strapped to a metal bed. His wrists, ankles, and neck were strapped down with thick bands of metal. He tried to get out of them, but he could barely move. He was shivering, the bed was really cold.

"Well, well, well. Like a moth to the flame, Jimmy comes to rescue Cindy."

"Professor Calamitous! What's going on?" Jimmy yelled.

"JIMMY!" Cindy screamed. She waited for a response, but Professor Calamitous had changed it so that the speaker only worked one-way now.

"After all of this time I finally have you Jimmy. There is no way you can escape. You may have beaten me before, but it's different now. I am not taking any chances. I have made sure you have none of your little toys to help you, which is why you are laying there in that manner. And as for your little puppy, well," Professor Calamitous motioned to a pile of charred metal.

"You're insane!" Jimmy screamed, fighting back tears. His best friend was destroyed. "How the hell did you escape from the past!"

"It wasn't easy, Neutron. Luckily for me that stupid Yolkian's shell had some good raw material for a time machine. Of course, the others didn't fare too well. I'm the only one who survived."

"You mean, all the others, even my cousin..." Jimmy couldn't finish.

"Why yes Jimmy, they all died."

"Wait a minute, that means Beautiful," Jimmy said before he was interrupted.

"Yes! My daughter is dead thanks to you!" Calamitous yelled. He ran over and smacked Jimmy hard across the face.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen."

"You didn't mean for that to happen? What did you think was going to happen! Did you think that the dinosaurs would invite us over to play poker and we'd all be pals? Well they didn't! Do you know what it's like to run from danger, escape to safety, and think its over? And then you look back and see that your daughter is lying there, dead! You sentenced us to death! No, death is quick and painless. You did worse, you stupid bastard. You sent us to Hell!" Professor Calamitous was screaming and running around like a madman. Jimmy was amazed to see a few tears roll down his cheeks.

"I didn't, I didn't mean to," Jimmy was cut off by a sharp punch to the gut that made him gasp for breath.

"You are going to pay. You will pay for this Jimmy Neutron. Let's see how _you _like watching the person you care about most die," Calamitous said, an evil grin spreading across his face.

"Stop! It's me you're mad at, not Cindy! I did this to you! Don't kill her kill me! She has nothing to do with this! Let her go!"

Cindy was sitting on her bed, too scared to move. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had never realized that Professor Calamitous was human, that he could have feelings. Nor had she thought about what would happen to the League of Villains. She had just forgotten about them and moved on.

Professor Calamitous pressed a button and a giant screen appeared on the wall right in front of Jimmy. Cindy appeared on it.

"Calamitous, no! Think about what you're doing!" Jimmy saw the speaker in Cindy's cell, and by the look on her face he realized that she could hear everything that was going on.

"Welcome to Hell, Jimmy!" Calamitous pushed another button and the gun turrets released a torrent of bullets.


	10. Final Goodbyes

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.

Everything was happening in slow motion. Jimmy tried to look away, but his eyes stayed glued to the screen. He saw Cindy jerk and scream with every bullet that hit her body. He saw each drop of blood that flew off of her body. Eventually, he saw her lifeless body fall to the ground.

He couldn't believe it. The only girl that he had ever loved, the person that he cared about most, was dead. He had always thought that he and his friends were invincible. How many times had they escaped death before? How many villains had they taken down? It was just too much to handle.

Jimmy slowly turned his head towards Professor Calamitous. Jimmy gave him a look that sent shivers down Calamitous' spine. Jimmy's eyes were flaming. His face held a look of pure hatred. He struggled and thrashed around like a fish stranded on land. He wanted to run over and strangle Professor Calamitous. He wanted to slice all the skin off of his body. He wanted make Professor Calamitous feel all of the pain that he felt at that moment.

"How does it feel Jimmy? How does it feel to lose someone you love?"

Jimmy wasn't even listening. He was doing everything in his power to get out of that infernal bed and kill Professor Calamitous. He was screaming like a madman.

"Damn you! Damn you to Hell! You killed her! You killed her you bastard! You killed her!" The anger was slowly leaving Jimmy's body, and in its place came sadness. Jimmy was sobbing uncontrollably at the realization that he would never see Cindy again. He stopped jerking around and just laid there, tears cascading down his cheeks. "Why? Why?"

Professor Calamitous was sitting in his luxurious leather chair, thoroughly enjoying every moment of this. "Well, well, well Jimmy. Looks like I have won this time. I'd say that you should think twice about messing with me again, but unfortunately for you there won't be a next time." Professor Calamitous hopped off of his chair and slowly made his way over to Jimmy, drawing his pistol out at the same time.

Jimmy didn't even care. He didn't have the strength to fight back. What did it matter? Cindy was dead. _Maybe I'll get to see her in Heaven. Besides, there's nothing that I can do._

"Any last words, Neutron?"

Jimmy slowly looked up at Professor Calamitous. "Burn in Hell."

Calamitous shrugged it off, placed the pistol to Jimmy's temple, and fired six shots. He watched the blood flow from Jimmy's head and his body slump. Calamitous holstered his gun and checked for a pulse. Of course, he was dead. He took his gun out again and emptied the rest of its bullets into Jimmy's stomach. He was not taking any chances. He would make sure that therewould beno way that they would be able to use one of his inventions to bring him back to life.

He walked over to his closet and pulled out some knives. He then strolled back over to Jimmy and castrated him. He had a large smile on his face as he slashed Jimmy's body, like a painter would with his brush. He cut off all of his limbs and decapitated him. He took Jimmy's severed head and sliced its face off.

An hour later he was finally finished. He stepped back and admired his work. He then went over to his wall of monitors and pushed a button. The door to Cindy's cell opened. He wanted the authorities to see his work. He alerted the guards to leave the premises. Professor Calamitous than packed some things together and left this place, heading towards his new hideout.

A week later the S.W.A.T. team finally infiltrated Calamitous' lair. They made their way through the maze, guns and bullet-proof shields drawn. They found Cindy's body first, then Jimmy's. They checked everywhere, but found no sign of Calamitous. They gave the details to their commander. They had never seen such a brutal murder. They took the slightly decomposed bodies back to the base and flew them back to Retroville, where they received a proper burial.


	11. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.

Author's Note: I'd like to thank KuteInsanity for the idea of this last chapter. I know a lot of people disliked the ending to this story, but come on. Did you really expect them to get out of that alive? The good guy can't always win.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We are gathered here today not to mourn the loss of these two children, but to celebrate their lives. They were always surrounded by their friends and family. Even in death they had each other," the priest said. The crowd nodded.All of Jimmy's and Cindy's family was there, as well as most of the kids form Cindy's and Jimmy's schools.The Neutrons and Vortexes had decided to hold a joint funeral in Retroville. Many were crying, but none more than Carl, Sheen, and Libby.

The priest continued. "At this time some of Jimmy and Cindy's friends would like to say a few words." The three friends nodded at each other, and Libby went up first.

"Well, um, I'm sorry," Libby said as she started to sob again. She wiped away her tears and continued. "Cindy Vortex was my best friend. As long as I can remember she was there for me whenever I needed her. We talked about everything. No matter how bad things got, Cindy could make it better."

"Cindy was the smartest kid in school until Jimmy came. When all of you were kidnapped," she motioned to the adults in the room, "she was one of the first to get to work on saving you. She, along with Jimmy and Nick, led us kids into battle. When Jimmy wasn't able to save the day, Cindy was always there to help."

"In all honesty, I did not know Jimmy Neutron very well. I regret, and am sorry to say that I was one of the people that picked on him. We all thought that he was just a show-off and a nerd. Well, after he helped to save you guys from the Yolkians I at least saw him in a different light. We didn't become best friends, but I respected him and hung out with him. He was very brave, no matter how grave the danger was. When he found out that Cindy was kidnapped, he reacted quickly and tried to save her. In the face of insurmountable danger he still kept his head and did the best he could. Jimmy Neutron is a hero and will always be remembered as such," Libby finished her eulogy and stepped down. Sheen gave her a hug and kissed her cheek, then walked up to the podium himself.

"Jimmy Neutron was one of my best friends. I may not be the smartest kid, but I do know that Jimmy Neutron was a very brave person. He risked his life countless times to save all of our lives, even those of us who treated him like dirt. I'm not the most normal person, but Jimmy accepted me for who I am. That meant a lot to me. He was always willing to help and never turned his back on his friends."

"I did not know Cindy, uh, Cynthia Vortex very well. The only reason I hung out with her was because she hung out with Libby." He stopped for a second and thought about mentioning that Jimmy also liked Cindy, but thought that he should respect Jimmy's secret. "She was a hot-headed person who loved to argue. I mean no disrespect; those are the things that made her who she was. She was never afraid, and always did what it took to get things done. Whenever someone was in danger, she was the first to help them. She was strong and smart. While me and her never got along, I respected her and will miss her."

He turned towards the two caskets lying behind him. "I'll miss you both." He let a few tears fall down his cheeks and walked back to his seat.

Carl took a moment to prepare himself, and walked up to the stage. "Um, Jimmy Neutron was also one of my best friends. We went through a lot together, and he was very brave. He never thought about the danger of the situation, he just did what had to be done. He saved my life as well as all of yours many times. For that I am grateful, and I will never forget you Jimmy."

"I did not know Cindy well. She was also smart and brave. She was mean, but deep down she had a soft side. She didn't show this often, but when she did it was fun to be around her. She may not have been my friend, but I will always remember her. I'm so sorry that this happened, Cindy." Carl stepped down and went back to his seat.

The Neutrons and Vortexes tried to go up and say a few words, but it was too painful. They went outside and bid their last good-byes to Jimmy and Cindy. As everyone was leaving, Commander Baker ushered the Neutrons and Vortexes into a room.

"When we investigated the crime scene we found an audio recording of James and Cynthia's last few moments. I'm not going to lie to you, it is very upsetting. We feel this should only be heard by the victims' families. Would you like to hear it?"

The two sets of parents looked at each other, and then back at Commander Baker. All four of them nodded their heads.

"Very well, I'll leave you alone. I'll be back in twenty minutes," Commander Baker said as he turned the tape on and left the room. The Vortexes and Neutrons cried as they listened to their children's' last words.

"Burn in Hell," was the last thing that Jimmy said before six gunshots were fired. The tape clicked off. The four adults cried and hugged each other.

"At, at least we know that they were brave," Mrs. Vortex offered after a few moments of crying.

"They were both heroes," Mrs. Neutron said. She tried to let a small smile cross her face, but she just started sobbing again. That's all any of them would do for a long time.


End file.
